Love Song
by Kireina Yume
Summary: Rin didn't want to take attentions from people, so she changed herself ugly-looking. But when she met Len, a guy she met on her way to school, her life changed little by little when paparazzi? taking pictures of them. What happened when they published it to the magz? And what's secret Rin has been hiding from everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh la la~ I AM BACK BABY! So, because of this... problems I have right now, I'll change the story AGAIN. I know I am such a cute awesome bad yet good author, but the story wasn't following the plot, that's why I was confused to continue it, so here I am fixing it like a guy... girl. So I'll be brave, and you can complain 'cause I know I make a terrible mistake, 'cause I will man-er... woman? up... whatever~ ANYWAYS, sorry for the sudden changes, and**

**Thanks for review: ZanyAnimeGirl, Anonymous, Piyototo, cristal12997, and Commenter and his/her little sister :3**

**And followers: kataang1996, cristal12997, Storm Chaser Kenzie, Miss16Silent**

**And Favoriters (yes, I MAKE the word, why? 'Cause I'm awesome~): kataang1996, curlytail16, cristal12297**

**Fiuh, 6 reviews, I AM SO HAPPY, THEY MAKE ME LIKE THE HAPPIEST AUTHOR IN THE WORLD!**

**Rin: What a drama queen...**

**Len: Shut your whining drama mama...**

**You guys are so mean and Ooo~ I TOLD YOU SOMEONE AGREED TO MAKE THIS A RATED-M FANFIC! Thanks Piyototo! AND THANKS EVERYONE FOR REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! I LOVE YOU ALL! in a different kind of why exactly, as a FRIEND!**

**Disclaimer: I knew you want me to be sad 'cause you want me to face the truth that I DON'T OWN Vocaloids, sadistic!**

* * *

**RIN'S POV**

_There was a little 13 years old girl with 3 other girls in the girl's toilet. The girl had a waist-length honey blonde hair, azure eyes full with fears, sadness, nervousness? And that girl, was ME._

_"You slut!" one of the 3 girls kicked her on the stomach harsh. Her eyes were full of anger, jealousy, and no mercy. She was glaring at the 13 years old me while spitting on my face, "Go to hell with your pretty little face, Ms. Little-show-off-popular-bitch! Just because you're pretty doesn't mean you can slut-ing around with boys!"she scolded, then kicked me again, "I already hate you because of yourself and your face!"she added. The 13 years old me was just sitting on the floor hugging my knees while shaking because of scared._

_"P-please, d-don't h-hurt me-"_

_"Hurt you? HURT YOU!? YOU DESERVE TO HAVE A MISERABLE LIFE!"the girl who kicked me scolded again. She looked at one of her friend, then looked back at me, "You just stole my friend's crush! You know already who she likes, but YOU!"she kicked me again, this time, I coughed blood, "YOU STOLE HIM FROM HER! THAT'S WHY YOU MUST GO TO HELL WITH YOUR FACE! "_

_"P-please-"_

_"TO LATE HIYAMA! NO ONE WILL HELP YOU 'CAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS! AND I WON'T FORGIVE YOU AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE! 'JUST BECAUSE YOUR A-"_

**"STOP IT!"**

**~PROLOGUE~**

I panted, A LOT, because of that horrible dream. It was a horrible, terrible, scary nightmare. These days I always had those. Why? 'Cause it was happened 1 year ago, so I can remember it vividly. A tear escaped from my right eye. I wiped it with my thumb. Why must I born with this face? This face is a bad luck charm to me. Everyone said that I was lucky, but they're wrong, I wasn't.

Why am I the only one who is different?

I rubbed my eyes so I can see clearly. Then I stretched my arms and went off of my bed. I walked to my closet where I hung my uniform. I noticed that the uniform had a card. I took it and read it.

Dear Rin,

Congratulation to you for having the first rank in school! We are so proud of you! Sorry that we wrote this congratulation card suddenly, 'cause Mom and Dad had an important business, so we will be back late. Take care of Yuki for us, 'cause she is now a 5th grader! Take care and be safe!

Love,

Mom and Dad

I finished reading the card, then put it in my drawer. Again, Mom and Dad will be late for work. I sighed. They always like that. Leaving me alone with Yuki. We never spent time together, as a FULL family. Well, what can I do? I'm just a normal 14 years old girl. Must I like attack their office, kidnap them, and force them to go to a family trip? I wish I can, but I'm not that brave to be like that... I'm just a normal average middle schooler, there's nothing much I can do, I have my limit.

I took a refreshing shower, drying my hair. Wore my uniform. It was a sailor uniform. I wore the top where there was a blue sailor collar with a white line, the sleeves were long. I wore a yellow bow, a soft cream long-sleeved button-up sweater; 'cause it was almost winter. Well, this month was December 15th, 8 days 'till winter brake, can't wait for that! Then I wore a knee-length blue skirt and a pair of navy blue socks. Then I wrapped my neck with an orange Polkadot pattern. I looked SO different than me in the past.

Then I tied my shoulder-length honey blonde hair into pigtails like Yuki's; there was a reason I cut my hair. Then these... big fake glasses, I was force to wear it, but it was for my safety, so yeah, I wore it. Then my usual white clips on my bangs. I looked at my image on the mirror. I was totally WAS different than I was 13. Well, for my safety so my family won't be worried about me. I usually wore my big white bow like last year, but it looked bad if I combined it with pigtails, felt weird~

I had reasons why I was like this. It's a secret, so I won't tell you *Insert winking face*

I grabbed my bag then ran out of my room then to Yuki's. When I arrived, well, her room was beside me, so no need to rush, I glued my right ear to the door and heard a soft snoring in there, good thing it was still 6.10 am. School hasn't started like in 8 o'clock. I knocked the door softly,

"YUUKI, TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

Yep, softly.

"I'm up, I'm up! Geez, no need to be yelling, Rin-nee, it's still 6 in the morning-"

"Past 10 minutes-"

"Whatever."

I heard her pouting, well, there was a sound like 'Hmph' that. Like usual, well Yuki is... Yuki. She's 10 now, so she's a big girl that doesn't wake up by her own.

"Yeah, that's what she says~"Yuuki said.

Oops, did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did."

Crap.

"So~ I'll be downstair making breakfast, 'k?"I said.

"Mmm'k."she replied.

Then I walked downstair to make breakfast. Well not MAKE exactly. We'll just eat cereals and milk, and an orange and an apple, simple right? I can cook, but I'm to bore to cook. I took a box of cereal that says 'Lucky Charms' on the cover, yeah right. 'Lucky Charms' was a popular cereal. There were many shapes like clover, horseshoe, and any other lucky items. I turned on the radio to hear some musics, but I accidentally got it on a broadcast. The radio says,

_"Breaking News! Our popular top idol, Kagamine-"_

I quickly changed to music when I heard the Radio said 'Kagamine' ... I have my reason, so don't bother me. It reminds me of my past. And I don't want to remember it. When I was done making- I mean preparing breakfast, I make our lunches, no need to ask, 'cause I don't want to, curiosity killed the cat I remind you. But sadly, we're not cats, but that doesn't mean I will tell you, maybe until the right time I guess?

_"You just stole my friend's crush!"_

_"I already hate you because of yourself and your face!"_

_"YOU DESERVE TO HAVE A MISERABLE LIFE-"_

"Morning, Rin-nee." I snapped out when Yuki entered the kitchen with her usual red backpack. I shook my head to erased about what I just thought, "Why are shaking your head, Rin-nee?"

"Ju-just stretching my head, haha..."I lied while laughing nervously. Yuki shrugged then went to the dining table, "Are your friends will be picking you up again?"I asked so I can forget about those mean sentences.

"Yup! How 'bout you, Rin-nee?"she asked back, "Will you be with your friends?" I froze when I was cooking our lunches. I was thinking what just Yuki said.

_"Will you be with your friends?"_

_"NO ONE WILL HELP YOU 'CAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!-"_

"Kyaaa! Rin-need, the fried shrimp!" I snapped out again when Yuki screamed. I noticed there were black smokes on my pan, Oh God. "Rin-nee, what are you doing? It's smoking!"

"S-sorry!"I said as I turned of the stove and lift the fried... burnt shrimp out of the pan, "T-that was close..."I breathed. Good thing I don't put fire on the house. I hope the burnt- I mean fried shrimps are still edible, I HOPE.

"Thank goodness you didn't burn the house..."Yuki sighed. She carried her bowl and glass to the sink. She took her apple and then went to the front door, "Bye Rin-nee! My friends are waiting!"she bid good bye.

"Bye..."I replied with no spirit. Yuki has many friend. Sometimes I can be jealous of her because of that. She has, while I'm-

_"NO ONE WILL HELP YOU 'CAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!"_

"No..." I whispered without noticing tears were falling from my eyes. _'Why?'_ Is the only question.

Why must I born with this face?

Why do people said that I was lucky?

Why people hate me and my face?

Why am I different?

But no one can't answer those questions. I wiped my tears, wash my face on the sink then wiped it with a little towel. I shook my head, then took a breath then sighed. _'Forget about it, Rin. You're not that girl again, that means no one will do anything to you... right?'_

I sighed again. I grabbed my bag, leaving the dishes in the sink; I'll clean it after school or not. I walked outside the house -closed the gate first- then walked to school while hearing musics from my earphone. My Ipod was playing 'Hello, How are you?' by Hatsune Miku, one of the famous singer. Now I'm remembering about 'Famous' Ugh, FML. When the song was done, it changed to be 'Orange' I don't know the singer, yes I know it's weird, but I like this song. I heard it last month when one of my classmate playing this music, then I tried to find it. Or maybe I liked it was because the title? Pfft- yeah right. I DO love oranges. Talk about oranges, I have one now! I took an orange out of my bag than started to peel it. When I was eating an orange, I passes a guy who ate a banana...

Am I the only one who thinks that oranges and bananas are awkward fruits if you know what I mean?

...

Nevermind...

So, I was still eating while walking to school. It was peaceful and soundless. I passed a few blocks until I turned right, but this is me I told you, I'm eating and walking at the same time, so I don't really pay attention to the road. Right on cue, I bumped something, which making my orange fell to the ground. OH. MY. GOD. WHAT HAD I DONE!? MY ORAAAAAAANGE! Then I kneeled to the ground to pick it up until I noticed that there were shoes, HUMAN shoes, how suspicious~ well not suspicious, I just like mysterious scene.

I looked up and saw a boy.

Oh crap.

"I-I-I-I'm so-sorry, I don't pa-pay much a-attention to the road."I apologized-stuttered, I look like a moron.

He looked at me then he scowl.

"Pay attention next time, girl."he said, wait, did I hear a rude tone in his voice, oh I already hate him. But,

"Y-yes, sorry..."I murmered while looking at the ground. I don't know why, but the ground seems interesting to stare, oh look, an ant!

"Tsk, girls..."he muttered.

**_EXCUSE MOI?!_**

My eyes twitched behind the thick glasses, but my lips still performing a smile.

"Well, I am so _**sorry**_,"I said again with a rude tone in the 'sorry' word.

He then looked at me again. I can't clearly looked at his face because of his bangs. But I can tell he has a honey blonde hair, and weirdly, he wore my uniform, boy's uniform exactly. Who is this guy anyways? Does he go to my school too? I hope not. He was wearing... a gakuran or something like that, well my school's gakuran. Then on his neck, he wore a yellow scarf, pfft, yellow, what a cheesy color for a boy, no offense, I'm just saying what's on my mind.

"Excuse me?"he said stopping me from describing him, "Why are you being rude to the likes of _**me**_?"

Yeah right.

"Nothing~ I'm not being rude unlike a certain **_someone_**."I whistled.

A vein popped on his head like in comics. He gritted his teeth.

"Do you know-"

"I FIND HIM!"

A man with a camera yelled at the others who had cameras too. What are those people? Paparazzi? Then I looked at the _**rude**_ guy, he 'tsk' at them.

"AND HE'S WITH A GIRL!"

"THIS WILL BE A HOT TOPIC IN TEEN TOP!"

What? Who are they talking to? Then I felt something pulling me. I looked at who it was, and it was the rude guy! *insert shocked face* He kept running while pulling me who knows where, while I'm yelling at him to let me go, but he ignored me. We ran, well, the rude guy ran, I was just forced to run thank you very much. We stopped at an alley where there was no someone. Then we looked at the 'Paparazzi', they passed us. Well, how mainstream to hide in a place like this. Then I remembered there was no someone here, except me and the rude guy. OH MOTHER OF NATURE ORANGES!

I pushed the rude guy who was pinning me to the wall harsh. I blushed a little. A LITTLE.

"Wha-what-what? Who are you anyway?!" Please don't be a raper, please don't be a raper, please don't be a raper, PLEASE. I can't bare a child!

He rose his eyebrow.

"What? You don't know who I am?"

I shook.

"Nope and it's rude not introducing yourself to a girl."I spat, "And stop being rude."I added.

He eyed me; which successfully making me shivered, then he grinned.

"You go to Yamaha Middle school right?"

"Don't change the topic-"

"Answer it!"

I gulped, I can be afraid of boys sometimes. I mean, they DO anything to you! He's a 'he' and I'm a 'she', I can't just fight him, well I can, but I can't.

"Umm, yes..."I answered, "You go to that school too?"

He nodded.

"So, I don't need to introduce myself, you will know me."he grinned.

I flinched. His grin was so scary!

"Wait, why are you being chased by those crazy paparazzi?"I asked back, placing my hands on my hips.

"I told you, you will know me."

Sometimes, I hate mysterious scene.

* * *

**ANNNNNNND DONE! I know it's short, but it IS a prologue, so yeah.  
**

**BTW, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

For those who didn't read the first chapter that I SUDDENLY changed it (again), please read it so you'll know what happen in the first chapter~

Rin: Why do you keep changing this story anyways?

I told you that it's outta PLOT, need I remind ya' again?!

Rin: Nope, I'm good.

Len: Sorry people, it's just that Yucchan is having a bad mood since she outta school. What happened to her anyway?

Miku: I guessed it's about a BOY~

*Flinched* NOT IN A MILLION YEARS I'M THINKING ABOUT THAT!

Miku: So, you're admitting that you're thinking about a "someone"?

Yes a human, but no related about Love, for Pete's sake! Gah! We're wasting our-

Vocaloids: YOUR

... Time... So I better replying the reviews firstly!

_To : ZanyAnimeGirl_

_Hehe, thanks -de chi! :')_

_To : Anonymus_

_Thanks XD And here's chappie 2~_

_To : DarkestThingInTheLight_

_I will update ASAP, and here is the next chappie!_

_To : Piyototo_

_Hehe~ I told u guys that there's someone like making this rated M!_

Vocaloids : *Blushed + Nosebleed*

Ew, wiped those bleed PLEASE, it's dirtying the floor!

_To : cristal12997_

_Hiks, thanks, but I remind you that I changed the story (again) I'M SO SORRY!_

_To : Commenter_

_Thanks :3 And it's a Girl, I'm a girl XD Your sister reminds me of mine!_

_To : Shadow. Alc13_

_Ok, I just want to know is this Shadow. Alchemist13? Or another person who had the same pen name? 'Cause I'm lost._

_Oh, sorry 'bout that! But I will update so you WON'T die!_

_._

_._

_._

_*Burrying your body*_

_._

_._

_._

_I'M JUST KIDDING! I'm not THAT mean! *pouted* Anyways, thanks! (Yeah, that's what SHE says)_

Miki : HEY! Cherries ARE the best!

Miku : No, LEEKS ARE THE BEST!

Rin and Rinto: ORANGES!

Len and Lenka: BANANAS!

Okay, SHUT UP YOU GUYS!

_To : Adorable Reader_

_Thanks, I'll update ASAP._

Vocaloids : We doubt that...

MEANNIE! *Sticked tongue out* So, anyway disclaimer please!

Disclaimer: ... There are still Lenx_ fics and Rinx_ fics, meaning that RinXLen isn't an official couple, which mean I don't own the vocaloids... yet ;)

Enjo- WAIT! Why's the font not BOLD?!

Vocaloids : *Threw chara items to Yucchan* YOU'RE THE AUTHOR, DOOFUS!

* * *

_"I told you, you will know me."_

GAH! Why was the Devil's voice echoing in my head?! AND WHAT'S WITH THE MYSTERIOUS AURA?!

I was sitting on my seat -at the corner of the class, weird, why are the heroines always sit HERE?! Of all seats in the class, and this is the best?!- Listening to my Ipod for listening some musics (DUH) so I can forget that Devil's voice that kept echoing in my head like my head was a cave or something. Heck, I have brains you know. Not that big, but not that small. So I was still listening some musics until some guy slammed the door opened, making the students scrambled to their seat quickly. Akikoloid-sensei, I corrected, she was walking to the front of the class with 'Someone who knows who' following her.

...

...

Oh God... that's...

"Hei, the name's Kagamine Len, nice to meet ya'!"

Speak of the devil...

**~Chapter 2~**

So, it turns out that the Devil is one of my classmate now. And he was an Idol, for Pete's sake. That's explain the paparazzi! And what's with the "Kagamine"? Is he steal-

_"Kagamine, look this way!"_

I growled. Why were bad memories always haunting me? It was LAST YEAR! Yet I still remembered it?! What is wrong with mah brain?! And why are people enjoying me suffering? Just because I'm the heroine, doesn't mean I must suffering! And I was already suffering from the squeals, oh my poor ears! How much longer those girls will stop SQUEALING!? I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! The girls were just squealing about that Kagamine Len guy just because he was a top Idol and all.

"...yama-"

Stop it! STOP SQUEALING!

"...Yama-"

AND STOP CALLING ME WHOEVER YOU ARE-

"HIYAMA RIN!"

I flinched as I saw Akikoloid-sensei's sapphire eyes met my shining and clean yet fake glasses -I am NOT cocky about my eyes- Her face was ALMOST matching her hair that she tied it into a side-bun, with a little- I mean big musical note as her signature. Where'd she buy that? Nevermind... Anywho, she was glaring with that "Pay-attention-next-time-or-else-I'll-kill-your-fa mily-although-it's-illegal" glare, easy to read.

"Mind telling us what were you thinking about?"

"N-no, sensei. I'm so-sorry..."

"Good. Now, as I was saying, Kagamine-san's seat will be next to YOU, Hiyama Rin."

WHAT?!

"What? What's with the look, Hiyama-san? Is there any objection? This is better be good."

I gulped, then shook my head for a 'No'. I know that God and the Author are SO enjoying me suffer. So, basically, Kagamine Len will sit next to me, and I will receive whines from the girls and some gays. Ugh... And that means, popular people are my enemies! So I MUST avoid him as much as I can! Or else some gays or yanderes will attached my head to the wall. Don't want THAT to happen, right? Just think about it, a human head hanging on your wall. That will be creepy...

Before I notice, Kagamine-san already sat on his seat, and the girl from his right -I was from his left, near the window, well, I sat in the back of the corner- just kept being narcissist, hoping Kagamine-san to pay attention to her, but to her luck? That didn't happen. Don't get hopes to high, old hag. No offense actually. Then I felt a tap on my head as a nicely folded paper landed on my desk. I tilted my head then opened the paper NICELY.

_**I told you you'll know me :p -Len**_

Oh for the oranges... Then I replied it, wrote it with my favorite orange pen that had an orange charm. Cute.

_**Shut up, Kagamine-san, and don't reply back. -Hiyama**_

Then I threw it right on his head (Score!) Good thing no gays nor drama queens noticed this. He read it then groaned not that loud, but still make me can hear it. Then another paper threw on my head and landed "gracefully" on my desk.

**_Why? D: It's fun being like this, and I'm bored, so I need an entertainment, Rinny~ And call me Len, suck the honorifics. -Len_**

THIS. IS. NOT. A. GOOD. OFFER. I say. And he called my by my first name?! WTH is wrong with him? AND HOW MANY SINS I MAKE MAKING THE GOD TROUBLED ME SO MUCH?!

_**Because I don't want to. And I'm not a clown, so just search someone else, and NO thank you, KAGAMINE-SAN, don't call me "Rinny" too. -Hiyama**_

Then I threw it back where it belongs, and NOT waiting for a reply. Who wants a reply from a guy like him?!

**(Everybody : *Rose hands*)**

...

...

Who am I asking to...?

ANYWAYS~

"Hiyama-san, did you hear what I was saying?"

"Huh, what? Ummm..."

I lift my head up meeting the same sapphire eyes. Oh spare me, Akikoloid-sensei...

"I take that as a 'No',"she growled, I gulped, "So, I was asking that you should take Kagamine-san 'travel' around school, What'll you say?" Some whines following as she asked me, more like ordered me.

If I say No, she will make my life a living hell, and I'll have a looong detention.

If I say Yes, she will NOT make my life a living hell, but Kagamine-san will... and the gays and fangirls...

Now, what will I choose? Those two are almost the same. Same with the gays and the fangirls, I added. What to say? What to say?

"What? You don't want to take Kagamine-san on a tour?"

OH YES, AKIKOLOID-SENSEI! YOU ARE SUCH A WONDERFUL PERSON I'VE EVER MET!

"Alright then, I won't force you. Now, who will guide Kagamine-san around?"as Akikoloid turned her back facing me, all of the girls -exclude me- were screaming, squealing, begging, and raising their hands, even gays did those. Ew, we had gays in our school? "Gawd, this is hard to choose."

Tell me about it.

"Well," Akikoloid-sensei sighed, and turned to face Kagamine-san, "Because you're the 'Victim' here, who'll you choose, Kagamine-san?"

Kagamine-san laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. The girls were begging to him, but he shrugged it off.

"Actually,"he started, the squealed turned quiet, "I already choose someone."he confessed.

Ups, are those shattering hopes that I hear from the girls?

"Well, who is it, Kagamine-san?"Akikoloid-sensei broke the silence, ignoring the shattering sound effects.

All of a sudden, the girls gasped as I felt a 'thing' wrapped around my shoulders, and I was shocked. It was Kagamine-san's arm. And that means...

"Sorry girls, but I already choose her."

If I was drinking a glass of water, I'll be choking and spouting the liquid out of my mouth. Gross, I know. But that's what I do when I'm shocked. **(Author: SAME** **XD)** Oh, where was I? Oh yeah,

WHAT. THE. ORANGES. HELL. IS. HE. DOING?

"B-but, Ka-Kagamine-sama, _**Hiyama-san**_ already rejected it." A girls said, why do I felt her voice was sour when she called my name? "Beside, we are much more better than **_her_**."she said as she planted a glare to me, but lucky me I have my glasses ;3 So I secretly glared at her too XD MAN THAT WAS FUN!

Anywhoo~ I nodded as an agreement, what can I say? I'm a social outcast here. Then the gripped of his arm around my shoulder harden, which making me groaned quietly.

"No can't do, 'cause I already choose her all along~"he winked, successfully making the girls fainted as the gays nosebleed. (What's with me and the gays?)

Then the girls started to whine, even the gays, but Akikoloid-sensei saved the day! Yay...

"Ok, shut the crap out, everyone, Kagamine-san already choose her and NO objections or else you'll feel the _**stick**_..."she hissed, making us flinched and scrambled to out seat, "Good, now's the first subject will start."

* * *

**Recess~**

"Here is the library."

"KYAAA! KAGAMINE-SAMA!"

"And here's the science lab."

"KAGAMINE-SAMA! LOOK THIS WAY!"

"Here are the stairs to upstairs."

"I HEART U KAGAMINE-SAMA!"

"And this is the boy's toi-"

"KAGAMINE-SAMAAA!"

Outter Me: Just kept quiet as the girls taking pictures and autographs from Kagamine-san.

Inner Me: "SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP YOU B!TCH3S! CAN'T 'CHA SEE I'M GUIDING HIM?!"

I growled and glared at the squealing crowd. Hoping that I had a Road Roller then I'll roll on them, cleaning the 'mess'. I am such a sadist! AND I AM PROUD OF IT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Cough... cough...cough... Gah, sometimes I hate that laugh

"Ew, ugly people must stay back!"

A girl that I didn't know who she was pushed me out of the crowd, HARSHLY. Well sorry for being ugly. It's not MY fault. Back to where I was pushed off, I tried to keep my balance, but then I bumped someone, TODAY I BUMPED 2 PEOPLE! DX

"I-I'm sorry..."I said, dusting off my skirt.

"It's alright, it should be me who must apologize to a lady."a voice said. I was shocked and stunned as I saw Shion Kaito-senpai. The gentleness student in school! Oh how I LOVE that sapphire hair (unlike Akikoloid-sensei's ;P) He was such gentlemanly! "Want some ice cream?"

Well despite his weird obsession to ice cream, he was still charming!

"N-no, thank you."I said, looking at the ground, I TOLD U THE GROUND WAS SO INTERESTING TO STARE AT BUT THERE'S NO ANT! DX

"Alright, be careful next time."he said with that VERY warm smile, oh I can melt! In the inside. I can felt my head tensed up, he noticed it. OH GAWD! "What, why is your face red? Are you sick?"he asked as he SLOWLY motioned his hand to my forehead. I can't stop him! I like it! But before he could touch it, I felt myself backed off, wait WHAAAATTT?! I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO THAT! I SWEAAAARRRR!

"Sorry, Senpai. But She's guiding me."a voice said from behind. I looked back and found the blonde devil A.K.A Kagamine-san, "Should we continue, dear?" as he pecked my left cheek, now's my face is more red then ever! He pecked my cheek in front of SHION-SENPAI! NUUUUUUUUUUU! MY VIRGIN CHEEK! AND MY FUTURE! THEY'RE ALL GOOOONEEE!

"Oh, alright then, enjoy your tour."he smiled WARMLY and walked off, leaving me dumbfounded.

I can hear a growl from Kagamine-san as his back facing me. Then out of nowhere, he pulled my hand.

"Wait, let go!"I ordered.

"YOU, are guiding me around the school, remember!?"he asked -*cough*ordered*cough*- with that angry tone of his.

I grumbled, "Whatever."

WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIIIMMM?!

* * *

**Finally,the bold came back! So thank you for reading the second chapter, and I will update the third chapter as soon as I can! :) 3**

Len: WAIT! Why are our fonts not bold?!

**'Cause the bold loves me more than you~!**

Rin: You ugly!

**Says the one who has the cheek that isn't virgin anymore~**

Rin and Len: *Blushed* A-Anyway! R&R please!


End file.
